Pick Up Lines
by Don'tMessWithAFangirl
Summary: A yuri!PruCan inspired by pickuplinesgalore. com! T for Totally awesome


**A/N:**

**So on my poll, I asked which pairing y'all wanted me to yurify. The majority of you (meaning 2 out of 3) wanted PruCan OFFICIALLY, but both of my irl friends want USUK, putting the score at 2-PruCan, 3-USUK. **

**BUT, as I am the author, it doesn't matter what you all tell me to write, it matters what I want to write and I think both would be fun so EVERYONE WINNNNNS~! Isn't it nice when it works out like that? :3**

**Of course the majority of you are probably not reading or caring about this, so lets get on with the show!**

**P.S. It's really terrible, but I forget who wrote the fem!Gil that this fem!Gil is based off of. This is a JSYK that she (my fem!Gil) is not entirely original. I just wish I could remember who it was that inspired Gillian and recommend her because I seriously love her stuff!**

"You'd better direct that beauty somewhere else; you'll set the carpet on fire."

"Gillian!" Maddie jumped, startled, almost dropping her book. Gillie had a tendency to sneak up on people. The albino plopped down on the couch beside her girlfriend and tried again.

"Do you have a map? I'm getting lost in your eyes." Gill actually stared into Maddie's eyes while saying the cheesy pick up line. She had a weird way of making it unnerving and flattering at the same time.

"Gillie..." Exasperated, Maddie tried to get back to the book, but Gillian blocked it with her hands.

"Baby, if you were words on a page, you'd be what they call FINE PRINT!" Understanding that this wouldn't stop if she just ignored it, Maddie folded her book and placed beside her on the living room couch.

"You are like a candy bar: half sweet and half nuts." She smiled fondly as she said it, and Gillie took it as encouragement, slipping her arm over Maddie's shoulders.

"How was heaven when you left it?" She asked as Maddie curled up beside her.

"Are you going to kiss me or do I have to lie to my diary?" At that, Gillie looked down at the adorable Canadian curled up beside her with shock.

"You would LIE to your DIARY?" She asked, incredulous.

"I love how _that's_ what you gathered from that statement." Maddie just rolled her eyes.

"Your lips look so lonely... Would they like to meet mine?" Gillie replied, finally catching up. Instead of a pick up line in reply, Maddie just went in for the kiss.

"Your daddy must have been a baker, because you've got a nice set of buns."

"WAY to ruin the moment, Gillie!" Maddie exclaimed as she pulled back to clutch her stomach. She was laughing so hard it was painful.

"What? It's the next on the list!" Gillian tried to defend herself, but Maddie was on the floor laughing hysterically, so it wasn't particularly effective.

"List?" Maddie finally collected herself enough to ask. Gillie simply took a messy note out of her pocket. It was a bunch of pick up lines. All had been used except the last three. "And these made it to the list because...?"

"What? They sounded good at the time..." Gill argued.

"_'You must be a Snickers, because you satisfy me.'_? _'Are you a parking ticket? Because you have fine written all over you'_?'" Maddie read them outloud, amazed that they had ever 'sounded good' to ANYONE. "And worst of all: _'I sneezed because Gott blessed me with you'_. Really, Gillie? Really?"

"What? C'mon, they're funny!" Gill grabbed for the list, but Maddie was too fast.

"Wait! There's another side!" Maddie was thouroughly enjoying the color red her girlfriend was turning. It wasn't her blushing for a change! Then, her expression softened as she reached the other side.

"I love you." She read outloud. "You know, you could have just started with that."

"But where's the fun in that?" Gill asked, pulling Maddie close and rubbing her arm affectionately.

"By the way, I love you too." Maddie added, resting her head on Gillie's shoulder.

"Awsome..." Gillian then leaned in to kiss the Canadian, and suddenly she couldn't remember a single pick up line... or her name...

* * *

><p><strong>AWWWWWW~! So much fluff it gets stuck in your throat! :3 <strong>

**Hope you enjoyed! **

**What I found with PruCan yuri is that the characters were a little harder to picture as girls, and it came out only SLIGHTLY different than it would have if it had been yaoi PruCan. USUK yuri came to me just a tad easier. **

**Everyone looking forward for the winter holidays? Naffy's present is almost done (it's home-made this year, for better or for worse), and .narwal, a friend of mine irl, is getting something pretty awesome that I have to soon order from Amazon! **

**There might be a lull in updates in all my stories in the past few weeks because of insane amounts of schoolwork, so hopefully two one-shots in one night will hold you over! **

**HASTALAPASTA~! (I made pasta for dinner tonight! YUM!)**

**UPDATE: A lovely reviewer of mine pointed out .Authoress, who is, in fact, the authoress I had been talking about! GO CHECK OUT HER FICS! My favorite? _Compiling_. It's awesome!**


End file.
